Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for emitting an acoustic wave, such as a loudspeaker.
Description of Related Art
Use is currently made of devices for emitting an acoustic wave comprising a flared structural piece (or frame) which bears at its base an electromechanical transducer (including for example a coil) and which defines at its flared end an output surface.
A membrane linked to the transducer is then generally mounted suspended inside the structural piece (i.e. on the same side of the output surface as the transducer). The membrane is caused to vibrate by the transducer and thus emits an acoustic wave (in the case in point, through the output surface).
When devices produced according to this design are juxtaposed, it is not possible to obtain a continuous emitting surface owing to the fact that the space required for the structural pieces (or frames) is greater than that for each membrane; the membranes of the different devices are therefore themselves not contiguous.
In order to improve this state of affairs, U.S. patent application 2009/141 916 proposed a design according to which a radiating diaphragm is mounted at the end of a cylindrical coil former. This design therefore does not include the flared structural piece (or frame) conventionally used, as the patent application in fact emphasises.
It may be desirable for different reasons, in particular in order to avoid a specific development and to turn on the other hand to a piece of proven design, to continue to use a flared structural piece. It is thus sought in particular to propose a design which allows for the juxtaposition of the emitting surfaces of different emission devices without calling the use of a flared structural piece into question.